Forget Me Day
by luv2read4reading
Summary: Now that Day/Daniel has come back to the Republic, will he remember his past? Or more importantly, will he remember June?
1. Chapter 1

I hate that now Day is in my world again. Don't get me wrong I still love Day and he being a gentleman to me offering me to walk to Tess's house. I don't to hurt him again like I did a decade back. I kept my lips pursed the whole walk to her house. Eden and I kept sneaking glances at each other behind Day's back. He rang the doorbell and Tess was already at the door.

"Eden! June! Day! I see you found each other! Come in!" Tess said extra cheerfully.

I followed her into her house and pulled her aside in the kitchen and closed the door so no one can hear us.

"So you like my surprise huh June?" Tess said mischievously.

"No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know but…."my voice trailed off.

"But, you don't want to hurt him. Of course you don't" she murmured.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" My voice getting louder.

"It means-"She was cut off by Eden opening the door.

"Uh are you two okay in here?" He asked.

"Yes, Eden its fine" she smile sweetly at him.

He blushed and I saw budding romance between them. A grin smacked onto my face and I'm pretty sure a mischievous look appeared in my eye. Eden turned to look at me and blushed even more. Eden and I had kept in contact during those 10 years. I was as close to him as I was with Tess. Tess followed his gaze and her face went tomato red.

"It's not what you think!" Eden said but at the same time Tess yelled out "June, I have a boyfriend!"

"Okay, okay guys but I know love when I see it." I said.

At this point Day appeared, asking if everything was alright. A dark voice inside my head wanted to scream "No it's not because you don't remember me!" I quickly pushed that thought away.

"No, everything is fine here Daniel. Now come on dinner is ready." Tess walked out and placed the food in the dining room on the table.

We were eating garlic alfreado and Eden and I shared unnerving glances. Ay took a notice because he was across from me and was starting at me. He cleared his throat.

"So did you two date before?" Day asked.

As much as I wanted to burst out laughing I didn't because that would be rude to him.

"No." Eden cut off the conversation and gave a stare that said "Seriously? Shouldn't you of all people know that?"

Day didn't notice and kept on staring at me as if he was trying to remember me. "Of course he is, because apparently I wasn't important enough for him to remember" that same voice yelled in my head. I cleared my throat.

"Well I have to get going. Thank you Tess for the food. I wish I can stay longer but it's getting late and I have work tomorrow."

"I'll go with you. It's nighttime you shouldn't be going alone" Day said.

"I'll be alright" I said coolly

"June." Tess said coldly.

I hesitated but then agreed. He followed me out the door and the walk back to my apartment was awkward.

"I know you. We were drinking wine and I kissed you. Was that you?" he asked.

"Yes, but that was the last time I ever saw you." the lie came straight out of my mouth.

We arrived at the doorsteps of my house when we both parted our separate ways. As soon as I crashed onto my bed I feel asleep thinking about that one night we both had the day before the war.

I woke up to knocking on my door the next day. I quickly changed in record time and brushed my hair as quickly as I could. I opened the door only to find Day standing there looking dashing as ever.

"Day um I mean Daniel what brings you here?" I questioned.

"Um sorry if I woke you up. Can I come in?"

I opened the door wider as a gesture to come in.

"Yesterday at night you lied to me. I remember you coming into my hospital room and you saving from my execution." He said bearing into my eyes.

"That must have been someone else then." I said sternly.

"No it was you. You called me Day like two seconds ago. "He insisted.

"That was only because I knew you as Day not Daniel."

"June please. I want to remember you. I want to remember if we shared something special." His voice killed me to see him like this. "What are you hiding? Why are not telling me anything?"

"Look Daniel I did some things you will never forgive me for. When I saw that you didn't remember me, I went and took it as a chance to not tell you what happened, so you won't be hurt. Every time I looked at you, back then there was always pain and sadness in your eyes. I also figured that you didn't care about me enough to remember me." I said.

There it is. I knew that someday those words will come out. My breathing hitched and tears were starting to pool into my eyes. I would've fell he hadn't caught me in time. Darkness swallowed me whole as I fell asleep in Day's secure arms.

**Ahhh! I finally posted this fanfic! Check out my Selection by Kiera Cass fanfic too! Next chapter will be Day's pov. Hehehe Will he remember her or not? Keep reading to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day's pov (point of view)**

I set her down on her bed tucking her in like a little child. I kissed her forehead even though I barely know her. I sat down on her couch thinking about what she said.

"_Look Daniel I did some things you will never forgive me for. When I saw that you didn't remember me, I went and took it as a chance to not tell you what happened, so you won't be hurt. Every time I looked at you, back then there was always pain and sadness in your eyes. I also figured that you didn't care about me enough to remember me." She said._

What did she mean? Her words kept replaying in my head. I have to find out my past slowly from June. Eden and Tess aren't telling me anything. They just skip the subject completely. Until yesterday Tess told me if I wanted find out about anything to ask June. June is not telling me ad it's making me frustrated. It's just how I felt like when I left 10 years ago. Like a chunk of heart just got ripped out of me but when I saw June my heart started to mend back again. Why am I so goddy attracted to her. I looked over back at her sleepy, tired face. God, why did she have to look so beautiful. The way her long blackish-brown hair falls against her face makes my heart pound against my body. She kept whispering words in her sleep like 'I love you' or 'why did you have to leave.' I realized I had been watching her sleep for 2 hours.

I decided to make her dinner so she can eat when she wakes up. I put 2 frozen burgers into the oven and I walked in her room. She sleep walked over to me and hugged me. She whispered 'I love you, Day' over and over again. I frozen every time she said it. It felt like someone was stabbing me over and again. The knife wasmy memories and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember her. I quickly picked her up and set her on the bed again.

**June's pov (point of view)**

I woke up tucked into my bed. It was the afternoon and I'd just missed full day of work. Great. My shirt smelled like Day (sage and lemongrass). I smelled something running on the stove. I walked towards the scent and found Day trying to get rid of some burnt food that he tried to make. I remember him telling me once that he and cooking don't mix together. I laughed and he turned around to see who it was.

"Oh um sorry June. I tried to make you dinner but I guess I failed." He sheepishly said.

"It's fine Daniel. You worry too much. We can just order pizza." I went back in my room to find my phone.

I called the local pizza service and asked them for a large cheese pizza.

"I'm sorry I burnt the food June."

I put a hand on chest and took a deep breath.

"June, are you okay? Should I call the doctor?" He panicked.

"No you just scared me a bit. I thought you were in the kitchen that's all"

To be honest about 3 or 2 years ago Anden and I got a little intimacy one night and I got pregnant but I lost the child before I could even tell Anden.

"Oh okay." He stayed silent until he spoke again "June I need to talk to you."

"Look Daniel, I already told you I can't tell you our past."

"It's not that…..I want you and me to be an 'us' again. Although I don't remember what happened and why it tore us apart….but I want to date you again." He said grazing into my eyes.

I swallowed and hesitated.

"Okay" I whispered softly.

**Very short fluffy chapter filled with Jay moments (Jay = June+Day) Two chapters all in a day. LOL get it Day! Nevermind my cheezy comments, Review and sent in questions! Do you get that sage and lemongrass reference in divergent. **

**readingdivergent: Thank you for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

What is wrong with me? It's been a month since Day came back and I have been having blackouts this past month and almost getting scared about every little thing. I quickly grabbed the phone and called Tess.

"Hey June!"

"Um Tess can you schedule an appointment for today in the hospital. I'm not feeling well." I asked unsure of what she would think.

"Sure but before I do, do you think you can come over for lunch Eden will be there too." she insisted.

"I don't know, Tess."

"Come on! It will be fun! Pascao might be coming too. I know how much you like to kick his ass at a fight."

"Fine" I sighed "I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Yay!" she squealed "This will be awesome!"

"Are you just saying that because Eden is coming?" I sneered.

I could just imagine her blushing like hell already.

"Shut up." and she hung up.

Hmm she dodged the question I wonder what _that_ doesn't matter any way Pascao is her boyfriend and I highly doubt that she will break up with him for Eden.

I slammed into someone and got into my fighting position until I heard a manly chuckle.

"Anden? What are you doing here?" I questioned as a couple of guards came to see what happened, although he quickly waved them off.

"I just came from the hospital to have my monthly check up. What brings you to this part of town?" He quickly said.

"I was going to hang out with some friends." I retorted.

"Let me guess, Tessa?" He guessed.

"It's Tess, and yes I am." I corrected.

"I didn't see you at work yesterday are you okay?" He said as his 'special worried expression that he reserves only for me' came on his face.

"Yes I just got a little dizzy a bit and got a little under the weather that's all" I said clenching my teeth wanting to end this conversation.

"It seems I have to go now." He cleared his throat and took out his hand "Goodbye , June"

I shook his hand and said "Goodbye, Anden." With that he left his guards trailing after him.

What just happened? I kept walking until I reached the hospital. I quickly opened the door and found Tess talking to the front desk manager. I waved my hand to hopefully to catch her eye. She turned around angry. Her gaze softens as her eyes fell onto mine. She ran up to me and started talking really fast when she had to deliver bad news.

"I'm sorry June they couldn't find you an appointment today they said they were too busy but they had a spot on Tuesday at 4:00 pm. I'm really really sorry June"

I barely caught what she said. I laughed at her uneasiness about one appointment.

"It's okay Tess! Calm down its just one appointment. It's not the end of the world. Now come on I think a have a Pascao waiting to get beat up by me again at your house." I replied.

As she chuckled I put my arm around her turning her around. She lips turned into a devilish smile.

"Wanna race to my house? If you lose you have to kiss Day. If I lose I will have to eat Day's cooking."

Over the past few years she started to love running and we all know how Day's cooking isn't the greatest in the food.

"Deal"

We did our secret handshake (Tess's idea) and started racing. Of course because I have had years of training, I won.

"You have to eat Day's cooking now and have him videotape it too!" I yelled waiting for her to catch up. She was panting like a dog when she took out her keys and unlocked the door. Pascao, Day, and Eden jumped out and yelled out surprise.

"Happy birthday Tess!" Pascao said.

"You guys this is just…..I'm speechless! Did June set this up?" Tess's gleamed with curiosity.

"No, I didn't even know this was going on. " I laughed.

We talked about Pascao's new job is being one of the Drake teaches now until he piped up. "By the way June I was going though one of my student's files and I saw that you had a full filing cabinet of your records of things you got in trouble for."

"Damn June what did you do?" Eden said barely containing his laugh boiling inside wanting to get out.

"Oh that reminds me." Pascao got out something from behind him and gave it to me.

It was a large file stuffed with papers. If you were to stuff about 5 more papers it would explode like a volcano.

"What are these?" I questioned.

"Your files" He simply answered.

I slowly opened it and there was a list of things I had done during my years at the university. Jump off one of the tallest buildings in the school, set the fire alarm and send everyone panicking, bungee jump off the side of school, replace the bullets in the guns with paintballs, and other things listed on the papers.

"464 pages filled with shit you did. I'm surprised they didn't expel you June" He joked.

Day was behind my shoulder peering at the file reading every single word of it. I quickly closed it when Eden yelled out" Let's eat!"

The table was set so we sat down and started eating. A little while later Tess explained our bet but instead of saying the part where I kiss Day, she said to them that I had to run around her street yelling out "Tess is awesome." Everyone laughed at that part. Day pretended to look hurt playfully when Tess said that she has to eat his crappy food but he chuckled after.

It started getting dark when Eden brought out three bottles of wine from one of her cabinets. Day and I ended up drunk the most because we drank a bottle each. We barely got it to my apartment and I closed the door. It started with Day taking off his shirt and then the fun began.

**Yay! 200 views in 9 days! You guys are awesome! This fanfic will only be about 15-20 chapters but I might make a sequel **

**readingdivergent: Thank you for reviewing!**

**JunebugIparis: I didn't know there was an official ship name so my friend and I name Jay but since he isn't day anymore I guess Jay doesn't work any more. I like Dune. Thank you for telling me.**

**Guest: Thank you for your support!**

**Reader: You will find out what happens to her soon...hehehe**

**Guest: I respect you choice of my writing but if you don't like it read some other story.**


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Okay…..so I don't know whether I should have June and Day "do it" if you know what I mean…so I am giving you guys to choose whether they….."do it" or not….**

**So awkward…**


End file.
